Plumeria
by charlycatz
Summary: One girl's lucky fate turns unlucky in a matter of seconds.


**Hey! This is for the Diversity Challenge 'Section D. No.80' Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>**Disclaimer – I do not own digimon or anything else that pops up. I do own Plumeria!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a sunny afternoon, the birds were tweeting and the bees were buzzing. 14 year old Plumeria was walking through the park while listening to her favourite songs by Vocaloid. It was Len Kagamine, her favourite, as she passed the fountain. Her long, brunette hair swayed in the breeze as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. It had vibrated in her black demin jeans; she had received a text from an unknown receiver. She opened the message to see some code full of ones and twos show on her phone. Her music stopped playing and a bright light shone out to her, blinding her and soon enough she was engulfed by the light. Leaving only her phone and headphones on the floor where she was previously standing. Someone walked over to the phone and picked it up.<p>

"I guess we need to save her?" Someone else appeared, holding a yellow device.

"Turning your back on the innocent now? That's not like you." Another person appeared, holding a crimson device.

"Well we can't turn our backs on her now." The person holding the phone turned to the others, holding in the other hand a red device. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Plumeria awoke to find herself in the woods. The trees looked thirty feet high with no tweeting birds or buzzing bees surrounding them.<p>

"Where am I?" She said quietly, hoping that someone would be able to hear her. She put her hand into her pocket to find that her phone was missing. _Great._ She thought to herself and she decided to start walking, heading north.

After about half an hour of walking she reached a tree much bigger than the rest. It had carvings of different emblems on it, one looked like a sun while another looked like a heart. _Maybe they're tribal symbols._ She walked around to see even more symbols, however these ones were different, these had circles and lines that created these other type of images. She kept on going until she saw even more symbols that didn't look like the others, these two symbols were a dragon like symbol with another having a big 'V' shape on it. _Hum. Looks like an angry parakeet. _

"I wonder what they all mean?" She said as she kept walking until she stopped to see an old man stood at the front of the tree, where she originally was.

"Hello." He said and she looked at him curiously.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"That doesn't matter right now, what does is the safety of the digital world."

"The what?"

"There is no time. Just follow me." He turned around and started to walk away. _Guess I'm meant to follow then. _She started to follow him and when they stopped there was a house.

"Inside." He opened the door and she entered. There were a lot of clocks everywhere, over fifty at least. "Over here." She looked at him holding a plain device. "This is an important device, keep it on you at all times."

"What does it do?" She asked him.

"You'll find that out soon enough, for now. Place your hand on it and say your name." He replied and she did just what he asked. She placed her hand on the device and said her name.

"Plumeria Stoke." As soon as she had spoken it started to change colour.

"Dark purple." The old man murmured under his breath.

"Is there something wrong?" Plumeria asked.

"No. Here, take it, it's now yours to keep." He replied and shoved it at her. She took the device and held it up to the nearest light, getting a good look at it. "You should go now; they need you."

"Who's they?" She asked but as soon as she turned to where the voice was he had disappeared. _He's a lot of help._

She left the building and started to walk back the way she came, trying to find the tree that she was at before. Soon she arrived only to see three other people there. She immediately hid behind a tree and peeped around so that she could see who they were.

One of them had blonde hair, a yellow t-shirt and white skinny jeans on. The one next to him had brown hair with a little red quiff peeping over his goggles, he wore a blue t-shirt with a crescent moon on and grey shorts on. The last one looked older than the other two but the same age as her, he had brown hair with goggles as well, he wore a red and white t-shirt and had brown shorts. What surprized her was what he had in his hand, her phone.

_So that's where it is. But who are they? _ She thought and before she could hide her face, the older one noticed her and nodded towards her. She hid behind the tree and heard footsteps walking towards her. She closed her eyes and when the footsteps stopped she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." His voice was soft and warming, so she opened her eyes to see the older one standing in front of her. "Is this yours?" He opened his hand slightly to reveal her phone and earphones; she nodded.

"Thank you." She said as she picked them up from his hand and shoved them in her pocket. "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Taiki. Over there are my friends Tagiru and Yuu." As he spoke he lifted his hand off of her shoulder and gestured for the others to come over. Once they had introduced themselves they asked her a few questions.

"So how did you get here?" Yuu asked her and she got out her phone.

"I received a text from someone and when I opened it my phone started to glow and sucked me in for me to appear in this world." She replied and got strange looks from them.

"Has there been any creatures trying to manipulate you or kill you at all?" Tagiru asked and got a grimacing glare from Yuu.

"No." She said but also thought for a moment. "However, there was this old man who gave me this device." As she spoke she put her phone away and shown her dark purple device.

"A xros loader." Taiki said and they looked at her in astonishment.

"So that's what it is." She said and looked at them. "Do you guys have one?" They nodded and shown their own devices. One was yellow, one was crimson and one was red.

"What does yours mean?" Tagiru asked but she shrugged.

"You don't know?" Yuu asked and she shook her head.

"He never told me anything else. Not much of a talker if you ask me." She said and Taiki took the held his hand towards her.

"May I?" He asked and she nodded and gave her xros loader to him. He held it up and looked at it.

"You haven't done anything with it?" He asked and she shook her head. He gave it back to her and turned to the others.

"I guess we should be going then." Tagiru said and the three of them turned back to the big tree and started to walk away.

"Wait!" But before she could catch up two of them had already left with the third one about to go through a portal, but he turned to see her. "At least tell me what to do with it." He walked away from the portal and it closed behind him.

"Okay then, I'll help you out a bit." Taiki smiled and she smiled back.

"Oh. I forgot. I'm Plumeria." She said and Taiki approached her.

"Well I guess we should go somewhere where there are some digimon who can help."

"Digimon?"

"I guess I've got a lot to explain then." He turned and started to walk the opposite way to the tree.

"One moment." He turned around to see her looking at the tree. "What are all of these symbols for and what do they mean?" He smiled and spoke.

"They are all the symbols of the heroes of this world." Taiki replied and he noticed her run up to a certain part of the tree, pointing upwards.

"Then why does this one look like an angry parakeet?!" She asked and Taiki laughed. _Here we go._

* * *

><p>After about two hours of walking and Taiki explaining everything they approached a small village with grass and white cylindar buildings scattered.<p>

"This is where I met my first digimon, Shoutmon." Taiki said as they entered.

"It's so peaceful around here." Plumeria mentioned and a red creature with headphones on walked up to them.

"Is everything alright Taiki?" Shoutmon asked and he smiled at Plumeria. "Who's this?"

"Shoutmon meet Plumeria. Plumeria, this is Shoutmon." Taiki said and they exchanged handshakes.

After about ten mintues of introductions they reached the outskirts of the village.

"Oh. I forget to mention, there has been someone around here who keeps appearing and disappearing." Shoutmon explained.

"Is he causing you any trouble?" Taiki asked.

"When did you know it's gender?" Plumeria asked sarcastically.

"It hasn't caused me any trouble. I'm just worried, that's all." Shoutmon interrupted before those two started to have a one-to-one conversation.

"I think that we can help you. Right?" Taiki said and then looked at Plumeria.

"Of course." She replied and they headed out to find this mysterious creature.

* * *

><p>They kept on looking for about five hours and just before they were about to give up there was a sound from a bush.<p>

"He's close." Taiki whispered. Before they could do anything else a creature lept at Plumeria.

"Ahh!" Plumeria screached as she was pushed to the ground.

"Plumeria!" Taiki and Shoutmon turned to where Plumeria was to see that she was laughing.

"Stop it!" She yelled and the creature stopped licking her face and jumped off of her, letting her sit up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Myamon." The creature exclaimed and Taiki and Shoutmon looked at the small, dog like digimon. It was a small, four legged creature that was light blue and had an orange star on its forehead and three smaller orange stars dnagling off its three tails. "By the way, I'm a girl. So don't get mistaken." She looked towards Taiki and a sweat dropped from Taiki's forehead.

"I guess you heard me." Taiki said and she nodded. "Sorry."

"Question. Are you _my_ digimon?" Plumeria asked and Myamon nodded. "That's awesome!" Plumeria picked Myamon up and hugged her; Taiki and Shoutmon were laughing.

"They remind me of us two." Shoutmon said.

"That's what you always say when something sweet happens." Taiki looked at Shoutmon and Shoutmon did the same which made them both laugh even harder than before.

* * *

><p>After Taiki and Shoutmon helped the two of them work the Xros loader, they said there goodbyes and they parted there ways, opening separate portals so that they could go home. However, when Plumeria reached the end of her portal they ended in a field full of flowers.<p>

"Where are we?" Plumeria asked expecting Myamon to answer but there was no response. "Myamon?" Plumeria got her Xros Loader from her pocket and noticed that it wasn't working.  
>"What's wrong with this device now?"<p>

"Plumeria?" She turned around to see Taiki standing behind her. _Thank god he's here. _

"Taiki." She walked over to him and they both looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Does your Xros loader work?" Taiki asked but she shook her head. "Oh."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Or is it." A voice echoed and Taiki and Plumeria looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" Taiki asked.

"For that is the least of your problems." The voice replied.

"Then what is?" Plumeria asked and before they could move vines started to craw up their legs, glueing them to the ground.

"That is." The voise said and the vines kept working their way up their bodies until it reached their heads.

"What do you want with us?" Taiki asked while trying to wriggle his way out.

"I don't want anything with you, you were just unlucky and got yourself caught up in this." The voice replied.

"Then what do you want with her?" Taiki asked.

"Simple. I want her dead." Those four words struck them hard and Taiki's hands formed fists.

"I won't let you!" Taiki yelled and Plumeria looked at him, a tear started to appear in her eye.

"Taiki." She whispered.

"You're too late _king._ For she is already trapped and one simple blow will take her out." The voice said but before Taiki could disagree, something struck Plumeria and she screamed in pain.

"Plumeria!" Taiki yelled and as the vines let them both go he dived to catch Plumeria before she hit the ground. "Plumeria."

"I-I'll b-be okay." Plumeria stuttered, the pain flowing through her body.

"No. Don't say that when it's not true. I'll get someone who can heal like Cutemon. She'll help." Taiki said in a fast pace.

"No.I-it's too l-late. I-I'm sorry."

"Plumeria, stop saying sorry when it's not your fault." A tear fell down Taiki's face.

"S-sorry. I'll r-remember t-that."

"Plumeria."

"Remember m-me, Taiki." With that she closed her eyes and her final tear slid down her face.

"Plumeria. No." Taiki's eyes resembled waterfalls as the tears kept cascading down his face. "Plumeria." He whispered and he bowed his head while closing his eyes. A purple glow started to appear from the ground and all of the flowers started to change into one type of flower. Taiki opened his eys and noticed what was happening. All of the flowers were turning into one type of flower, Plumeria's.

The light started to show around Plumeria and she started to float in the air. Taiki stood up and watched as a purple orb surrounded her, her skin turned from pale to her usual skin colour, her hair colour turning brighter again. As the glow started to fade, she was lifted back into Taiki's arms and he caught her before she fell.

"Plumeria." Her eyes started to flutter open, this time they had changed to becoming dark purple, just like her Xros loader.

"Taiki."


End file.
